


We're Done Here

by justthehiddles



Series: Shitty Parents [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loki is protective, Loki takes no shit, Past Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: The reader thought that things were behind her, but ghosts from the past come back to haunt her and Loki is done being nice.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Shitty Parents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745248
Kudos: 85





	We're Done Here

“Can’t we just elope?” you whined as Loki dragged you along the palace corridor.

“No, we can not. Please stop asking. Is dinner really a torture for you?” Loki stopped to glance askance at you.

“Dinner with all your extended family is torture for me. Dinner on the eve of our wedding is torture for me.” You huffed, crossing your arms.

Loki pulled you against your side. “I will make it up to you tonight.” Loki raised his eyebrow.

“Remember, we are in separate sleeping quarters tonight? Your mother insisted.” You scrunched up your face at the outdated tradition.

Over the last several months, Loki respected your space, never pushing you more than you were ready. The damage done by your parents ran deep. You had yet to share a bed. But after three months, Odin forced the issue.

“You have this girl living with you, do you know what people are saying?” Odin demanded as he called Loki in for a private audience.

“I don’t care. I love her, and I will do everything in my power to protect her. They treated her like little more than dirt under their boots.” Loki snapped back. His fists balled up at his sides. “I will not have her thrown out of the street like some piece of garbage.”

Odin chuckled from his throne. “As always, you hear but don’t listen. I’m not planning on turning the poor girl out onto the streets. I’m just saying you need to consider the appearances of the whole situation.”

You jumped to your feet when Loki opened the door to his bedchamber. His face is a mix of emotion.

“What happened?” You grabbed Loki’s hand. Loki looked at you with tears in his eyes. “That bad? I guess I will pack my things.” You turned to leave, but Loki grabbed your wrist.

“Marry me.” he muttered, a tremble in his voice.

“What?” You spun to stare at him.

“That was what Odin said. Marry you.”

“And if I decline?” You narrowed your eyes. Odin wasn’t a romantic.

“You will still be taken care of…” Loki swallowed hard. “… outside of the palace walls.”

“I see.” You nodded. It was all too much at once. “What do you want?”

Loki grabbed your other hand and faced you. “I want you. In every way known to the gods. But only if that is what you want. I will never force you to be with me. Ever. But know you will always be safe. They won’t hurt you again.”

You gazed at Loki. His dark eyes swimmed with tears, bright and clear. You took a deep breath before speaking.

“I think…” Loki closed his eyes, allowing tears to fall. “… I need to go buy a dress and you need to find me a ring because if you think…” Loki pulled you into a passionate embrace.

“Silver or gold?” Loki asked as you parted.

“Do you really have to ask that?”

“Of course not.” Loki smiled.

-

Now, on the eve of your wedding, you regretted your decision. If not for Loki, you would be long gone weeks ago. Between the fittings and rehearsals, it was all too much.

“See?” Loki reassured as the two of you left the dinner late that night. “That wasn’t so bad.” He grabbed your hand and gave it a brief squeeze.

“Easy for you to say. All they asked you was whether you had fun at your stag do. Meanwhile, I was asked no less than twenty times about where my family was.”

“Apologies, my love.” Loki kissed you. “I did not realize.”

“I just can’t wait for this entire thing to be over.” You kissed him.

“I can’t wait for you to be my wife. Unfortunately…” Loki stopped in front of a set of double doors. “… this is where I must leave you.”

“I wish you would stay.”

“And risk the wrath of Frigga? Not a chance. Now if Odin…”

You gave him a playful shove in the arm. “I never realized you were afraid of your mother.”

“She knows how to use daggers. Who do you think taught me all my tricks? But Odin, he only has one eye.” Loki teased. “Even you could take him on a good day.”

“Goodnight, Loki.” You shoved him.

Loki’s long arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close. He leaned down to kiss your lips. “Just one sleep and we will be free of these traditions.”

“One more sleep.” you muttered.

“Goodnight, my love.” He kissed you one more time before turning to return to his own bedchamber.

That night sleep did not come easy to you. You tossed and turned in your bed. You chalked it to pre-wedding jitters, but in the pit of your stomach you knew it was something more.

-

Loki made sure they brought your favorite breakfast to the room when you woke. You snagged a sweet pastry from the plate and sipped the tea. Just the right amount of milk and sugar.

“I must learn his secrets.” You settled into a deep cushion chaise to enjoy your breakfast and the peace and quiet. It was short lived.

“It is about time you woke up!” your wedding planner barged into the room, slamming open the doors. “We are behind schedule.”

You shuffled to your feet, poking the rest of the pastry in your mouth.

“Excuse me?” Your words muffled by the pastry in your mouth.

The tall woman wrangled you into the bathroom. “Shower now. Then we will have to figure out what to do with this thing you call your hair.”

“Hey—” you complained before the door slammed in your face.

-

Three hours later and you had been poked, prodded, cinched, and beautified within an inch of your life. There were attendants fluttering around you. The walls closed in.

“I am going to take a walk.” you announced.

“But, miss, we really need to—” one of the attendants protested.

“I’ll return before it is time to leave.” You left before anyone could stop you, skirts swirling around your ankles.

You ran down the corridor until reaching a balcony facing the gardens. You could see where the palace staff was setting up for the reception. It was the one request you had insisted upon; a reception under the stars. You took in a deep breath of cool air and calmed your nerves.

“Well, if it isn’t the virgin bride.” A familiar voice sneered behind you.

You spun around to see your parents standing in the hallway. They both swayed on their feet.

“How did you get in here?”

“You’re not the only one who has connections in the palace.” Your father moved closer to you. He boxed you in on the balcony.

“Isn’t white a bit much, dearie?” your mother commented over your father’s shoulder. “You’re not fooling anyone. They all know the truth, that you’re a slut.”

Your hands fisted next to you. “I’ll have you thrown out.”

“Not if they can’t hear you scream.” He lunged towards you.

He connected with your cheek. You lifted your hands to protect your face, when your father was suddenly thrown backwards.

“Insolent fools!” Loki’s voice boomed, echoing off the columns. “You come here and assault my bride.”

“Still think you can protect this stupid cunt from me? You may be the prince, but you are weak. Didn’t even lay one blow last time. I thought you loved her, the stupid slut she is.” your father taunted.

Loki chuckled, his voice sinister. Your eyes widened as Loki’s eyes flashed with anger.

“I said…” Loki flicked his wrists and your father froze in place. “… you won’t speak to her…” Loki twisted his hand, and you picked up the sickening sound of bones cracking. Your father toppled to the ground. “… EVER!”

Loki leaned down and punched your father in the face, holding his shirt to make sure he couldn’t get away.

“Perhaps I was too merciful the last time. I won’t make the same mistake again.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed your mother attempting to slink away. You lept into action and pinned her against the wall.

“Where do you think you’re going?” you spat, pressing your forearm into her throat.

“It was your Father’s idea!”

“It’s always his idea but you go along with it! You always stood by as he would dole out ‘punishment’ for my own good. You even joined in! Why?”

“You were a hard worker, we couldn’t have you leaving. I’m not built for work.” Your mother cowered.

“I was your daughter! And you treated me no better than a dog!”

“We never wanted you, anyway. You were a mistake.” Your father chimed in. His face was bloody. Loki kicked him in the ribs.

“We were drunk.” Your mother added. You threw her to the ground.

“So what else is new?” You crouched down to punch her in the face. She groaned as she spat blood onto the floor.

Loki lifted your father to his feet. Your father howled as he put weight on his broken leg.

“You will forget you ever had a daughter.” Loki warned. “You will leave her and never return. You will never speak her name again. It is as if she never existed. If I get word, you have disregarded my warning again…” He shot daggers at your father. “… you will wish I killed today.”

Your parents nodded. Your mother helped your father limp out of sight. Loki reached out to you, and you collapsed against his chest.

“Are you okay, darling? Did they hurt you?” Loki examined your cheek where a faint bruise appeared. Loki traced your cheek with his fingers. With a flash of light, the purple tint disappeared, and the stinging went away.

“I’m fine. What are you doing here?” you wondered.

“I had the sudden urge to get some fresh air.” Loki smiled. “We need to return. People will wonder. Is anything else you need before I go?”

You looked in the direction where your parents had slinked away. “No, we’re done here.”

Loki nodded and walked you towards your room. “I love you darling. And soon you will be mine and mine alone.” He kissed your forehead.

“Can’t wait. Now, shoo before someone sees you.” You swatted him away.

Loki walked back to his bedchambers, but not before sneaking one last glance over his shoulder at you. He decided you never looked more beautiful than in this moment.


End file.
